


Want to Remember

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Canon divergent after 1x06. Gestalt agrees to help Myfanwy remember them AND SHE DOESN'T LEAVE.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Kudos: 23





	Want to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Soft and Fluffy Prompt #22 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.

"I fot bein' 'ere wiv me eatin' take away might trigger... somefink," Teddy said, grabbing a fork.

"I hope so," Myfanwy said.

"Verr's a lot of different foods 'ere for just you and me," Alex observed.

"It's alright, isn't it?"

"You did well," Eliza assured her. "I'm not that fussy. You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

Myfanwy shrugged.

"I like options."

Teddy dropped his fork. Eliza stared at her so intently she blushed. Alex beamed.

"I adore that smile," Myfanwy said. "You should do it more often."

"Keep doing fings like vis wiv me and I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I adore that smile."


End file.
